


we knew what we had (we just thought we'd never lose it)

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THE CHARACTER DEATH, I swear, IT DOES HAPPEN BUT IT'S NOT PERMANENT, Multi, Other, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: Jim and Spock find themselves on a planet much like the one in the TOS episode Shore Leave - except instead of it giving them everything they want, it brings to life their worst fears. Turns out, the greatest fear they share is losing Bones. AOS.





	

"BONES!" Jim screamed. The doctor's mouth widened in a gasp as the sword pierced him, the bloody tip pushing out of his chest before it was pulled out as the attacker ran. Jim ran to his friend's limp body as Spock gave chase after the attacker. Jim pulled Leonard into his arms. "No, Bones, please, wake up. Please, I-I have to tell you something. Spock and I, we love you, Bones. We need you. Please don't go. Please. Bones..."

Spock dropped to his knees beside Jim, running two fingers down the doctor's face.

"Spock?"

"He is dead, Jim."

"No," Jim choked, tears streaming from blue eyes.

"Oh, my Jim," Spock murmured as Jim's head buried itself in his shoulder. He felt his eyes prickling in the sensation that meant if he had tear ducts, he would be crying as well. His heart ached in his side as he gave Leonard one last Vulcan kiss, then moved back. "Jim, we must go."

"No-what if he gets lonely?" Jim protested, pulling away.

"He will not be lonely, my Jim."

"You promise?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Jim sat up with a gasp in his own bed. He scrubbed a hand down his face tiredly and stood, walking over to the comm unit. "Kirk to Sickbay."

"Sickbay here." Bones' voice came through loud and clear, and a tightness in Jim's chest eased. "What is it, Jim?"

"Nothing. Night, Bones." He cut off his best friend's protest by shutting off the comm, turning to find that Spock wasn't in bed like Jim had thought. Frowning, he called, "Spock?"

Spock didn't answer, so Jim went into the 'living area' to find him parked on the couch with a PADD.

"Whatcha reading?" Jim draped himself over the back of the couch, resting his head on Spock's shoulder. Pulled up on the PADD was Jim's file-stopped at Tarsus IV. A pit dropped in Jim's stomach as he tried to ascertain Spock's reaction.

"It seems you are not the man I thought you were." Spock's voice was truly emotionless-Jim recoiled, standing behind the couch.

"Spock?" He repeated quietly.

"I will be sending a request for a transfer in the morning. I cannot serve with you if I cannot stand the sight of you."

"Spock," Jim gasped, feeling as though he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Commander to you, Captain."

As the door to their-his quarters closed, Jim fell to the ground, eyes closed against tears. He'd woken up from one nightmare and gone straight into another.

"This can't be real."

* * *

Spock struck out with a yell, green overtaking his vision in his rage. As the last assailant fell, Spock looked for Jim, finding his lover slumped behind him, bleeding profusely.

"Jim? _Ashayam_ , wake." Spock pleaded, kneeling at Jim's side and feeling for a pulse. There was none-and the body grew cooler by the second. Suddenly, Spock noticed that the blood on his hands was the red of Terrans and that Spock and Jim were alone. There had been no assailants, simply Spock and his Jim, and he had killed him. "No..."

Spock scrambled away from the body, hitting a wall that simply seemed to appear. The blood on his hands was so red-and it seemed to be getting redder, streaking down his arms and pooling around him.

"This cannot be real."

* * *

"Jim!" Spock called upon sight of his lover, tearstained and curled on a stone bench in the hallway they found themselves in.

Jim looked up, his eyes widening. "Spock? I mean, I'm sorry, Commander. Did you need something?"

Spock's chest tightened illogically at Jim's formal words, and he gracefully dropped to his knees in front of the bench.

"Oh, my Jim. What you saw-the, for lack of a better word, nightmare you found yourself in, it was not real. Whatever I did, it was not truly me and I did not mean to hurt you."

"Spock," Jim's eyes closed again as he pushed himself off the bench into Spock's arms. Spock held him tightly, stroking blond hair and whispering in Vulcan as the younger man shuddered with sobs. 

* * *

"This seems to be the control room, Captain."

"Excellent. Let's have a look around and see what we can find."

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Jim worked up his courage and broke it.

"D'you think...if the other things were nightmares, Bones could still be..." Jim's throat closed up and he swallowed hard, ending his question abruptly.

"It is a very real possibility, Captain."

"Jim? Spock?"

* * *

"Did you mean it?" Bones asked hoarsely.

"What?"

"What you said about you and Spock l-loving me."

"I did." Jim said firmly, tired of hiding his feelings. "What do you think?"

"I think we're all goddamned idiots." Bones tilted Jim's head up with a gentle thumb and kissed him firmly, smiling into it when he felt Jim's own smile. They pulled back when footsteps approached them, finding Spock standing there, hands clasped behind his back.

"Hey, Spock," Jim said.

" _Ashayam_ ," Spock held two fingers out to Jim, whose smile brightened even more as he met the fingers with his own.

"Spock," Bones said.

"Leonard," Spock returned. "You are well, _k'diwa_?"

Only the slight blush on his cheeks hinted that the endearment had slipped out accidentally.

"I'm fine, darlin'. They just kept me here waiting for you both."

"I am...pleased." Spock settled on a word to use. Bones looked him in the eye, steeled his nerves, and offered his own two fingers as Jim had just done. He was rewarded with a smile (or what passed as one) and a brush over his fingers from Spock's.

"C'mon. Let's go home." Jim sighed, pulling out his comm. "Captain Kirk to Enterprise."

"Where have ye been, Captain? We've been lookin' all over!" Scotty's voice spilt out. Bones grinned.

"Boy, have we got a story to tell. Scotty, three to beam up."

"Aye, Captain."

As the transporter beams locked onto the three men, Bones found that for the first time, he didn't mind the feeling, not with the two younger men at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's another sad hurt!Bones story-I'm feeling like something fluffy next.  
> There's nothing really new-still at iwillstaywiththemforever on tumblr, so come over and check it out.  
> Happy Hallowe'en!  
> As always, downloads are fine, but please don't repost this work anywhere else without my permission!  
> Bye guys :D


End file.
